


Tourist Trap

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Jaffa (Stargate), London Eye - Freeform, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: London gets a few more tourists.





	Tourist Trap

". . .where are we?" Jack said, eyeing the crowds of people politely ignoring his weapon and body-armour.

"Um, London?" Daniel said, pointing down the river towards Big Ben.

"We should be on Abydos," Sam said. "I'm never letting trainees enter the coordinates again."

"We are being observed, O'Neill," Teal'c said, indicating the shiny black vintage car incongruously parked amidst the pedestrians. 

The two men in the car exchanged glances and hopped out, strolling over. They worked their way to the head of the long queue and smiled politely.

"You look lost. Are you tourists?" the older man said.

"No, thank you," Jack said shortly.

"Dear me, why do these people from other dimensions always find _us?_ " the man said.

"It's our job," the younger man said, with a noticeable lisp.

"Whoa, whoa," Jack said. "Other dimensions? What do you mean, 'other dimensions'?"

"Well," the older man said delicately. "Even for American tourists you’re a little heavily armed."

"And then there's the way you materialised through the London Eye," the other man grinned.

All four of SG1 turned and looked at the tourist attraction behind them.

"Back you go," the young man said, waving his hand. The air in the centre of the great circle shimmered. "Go on, then."

"Wait," Sam said. "How did you --"

"No, no. No explanations," the older man said. "I don't want to end up in some conversation about probabilities and spaceships, thank you _very_ much. A bounded cosmos of crystalline spheres was good enough for my Creator, and it's good enough for me." He waved his hand, and SG1 staggered back into the shimmering air and vanished.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other in satisfaction. 

"Fancy a go on this thing?" Crowley said, looking at the approaching carriage.

"We _are_ at the head of the queue," Aziraphale said cheerfully, "and it _is_ a lovely view."

From the top they saw Great Cthulhu raise His head from the murky waters of the Thames. Both of them firmly looked the other way. One set of visitors per day was quite enough.


End file.
